til It's Gone
by STR0B3L1T3
Summary: In the wake of their success they left two scorned women behind. Now the Uchiha brothers are about to understand the phrase 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Unfortunately, both women are in it together. SEQUEL to Can't Be Good
1. Prologue

'**til It's Gone  
Prologue**

* * *

"Good morning, Kazahana-dono," Ino greeted politely, standing in the doorway of the staterooms.

The tea cup is set down with a light 'clink' and the Empress stood. Ino bowed low to the ground. Her blue eyes fixed upon the hem of the Empress' kimono. Standing upright Ino frowned. Balthazar had come back this morning, looking slightly worse for wear. His normally well kept hair in strands clinging to his face and his jacket ripped.

"Uchiwa Inc has been trying to get in our way. Twice now, Balthazar has been intercepted relaying messages," there was a conviction in Ino's voice that had not been there a while ago.

Grasping Ino's hand in her own, Empress Koyuki spoke, "I shall speak to Itachi. Do not concern yourself further, Ino-chan."

Bowing low again, Ino murmured into the carpets, "hai, Kazahana-dono."

Leaving the room, she left and headed for her new boardroom. It was situated in its own wing with several rooms for intelligence gathering and private operations that concerned the Empress. Walking down the winding path Ino's feet brought her to the boardroom where the small, hand-picked group of operatives sat quietly.

In unison they all greeted her, "Ohayo, Yamanaka-taicho."

"Maa…it's Yamanaka-san to you lot," she grumbled and sat down at the head of the table. Once they were still and quiet Ino began. The circular table was to show that there was no formal hierarchy, even though Ino was unofficially the leader.

"My new addition to the team arrives," she paused for dramatic effect, "he arrives this morning. My understanding is that Ibiki is going to show him the ropes before he is paired off. I want you to treat him nicely. None of those tricks I know you're capable of."

A whine caught her attention, "but Yamanaka-san! What about the initiation tests that Reno-san made us take?" Kujaku was a weapons smith and was _very_ skilled and of course had intimate knowledge of what each of her beauties could do. Ino sighed, Tenten would have loved this woman under different circumstances.

Ino sighed, "Reno is an idiot, Kujaku. Anything else?"

A smirk appeared on Nadare's face, "when is Reno coming back anyways?" Rouga Nadare was a nin who had been brainwashed by a powerful _chakra armor_ from Kazahana Dotou. After being defeated he came to his senses and started over again as a soldier in the army. Ino saw his potential one day and picked him up.

"He still has things to clear with his former superiors. It is none of your concern either, Nadare," Ino growled out. Kujaku tapped her foot impatiently against the flooring.

Neji frowned, "what is this person's name?"

Ino threw her hands up, "I thought you'd never ask. His name," again she paused slightly, "is Kaguya Kimimaro."

A ripple effect surrounded Ino. She probably should have broken it to them softer. Kujaku's foot stopped tapping and Nadare's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Kaguya Kimimaro was a soft-spoken but deadly man. Wisely, they all kept their mouths shut at her choice in operative.

Light blue eyes looked around the table, "he's come out of a bad state and I want this transition to go _easy_ for him. He's a powerful addition. Ibiki-sensei got him for me."

Kujaku's eyes light up and Ino rolls her eyes. The weapons smith had taken a liking to Ibiki. Ino thought it was strange but to each their own. Picking up the thin file folder in front of her Ino dismissed them.

"Go get settled in some more, you maggots. I need Nadare to hang back for a moment," Ino grinned lopsidedly.

He remains as Kujaku and Neji shuffle out. Her five man team lacked numbers but was _very_ skilled. They remained nameless as a team because they did not need to draw attention to themselves. It was like they did not exist.

Rouga Nadare switched seats so he sat next to her. Handing him the four page mission she debriefed him first. "I need you to lay out a wild goose chase for me. Uchiwa will be looking for us and I need them to get lost while I cement more plans."

"Hai, Yamanaka-san, is that it?" his eyebrow raised at the slightly longer report.

Smirking, Ino pointed to the second bit, "If you could, on the way back there's an inn. Hidan is currently staying there. He and I need to talk. Drag him back if you have to."

Nadare stood and bowed politely to Ino. Dismissing him Ino added thoughtfully, "he might like it."

**I get a little crazy with the razor blades  
Go on, call your momma if you need a band-aid**

Haruno Sakura examined the Uchiwa Inc. main offices in the central business district from Kakashi's car. The tall high rise reached heaven ward and she glared fiercely. She was going to prove both Uchiha's that she was not to be trifled with and humiliated so.

"You needn't glare at it so hard, it's not going to spontaneously combust," he smirked from the front seat.

"It makes me feel better," she responded moodily. Green eyes snapped back to the front of the car and she wondered why he was helping her. Sakura was grateful, but a tad suspicious. Hatake Kakashi was obviously keeping tabs on her for Tsunade. Or maybe she wanted to see the downfall of Uchiwa just as much as they did. Uchiwa was, after all, just an extension of Amegakure.

Kakashi's wind ruffled silver hair turned towards her again and he drove on. Sakura sighed. She was useless in this kind of combat and sabotage. Her close quarter's strength with her limited destruction arsenal of _jutsu_ limited her severely. She was going to recruit someone else. They had to.

There was a facility on the edge of town that Kakashi was driving them to. Apparently he had a contact there that was willing to help them out because of Akatsuki. The briefing on him was short and barely had any information on him at all.

"Why is his name 'classified'?" Sakura asked, seeing that all his vitals were filled out nicely.

"Because, if you don't like what he displays its safer for _you_ not to know his name," Kakashi responded.

Sakura nodded absently and watched as they reached the outskirts of town. The docks were empty at this time, all the fishermen done for the day. Surprisingly, most of the warehouses were bright with lights and did not look anything like what she expected.

"Here we are," Kakashi said. The grey metal garage door opened soundlessly and a tall man emerged. He greeted Kakashi with a smile and as Kakashi emerged clapped him on the back.

"Kakashi! It's good to see you," the voice was composed and if she had been pre-interrogation Sakura she would have swooned. Kakashi motioned for her to follow them into the warehouse. In the middle there was a coffee table and two sofas.

Stepping out of the car, Sakura waited for them to finish their business and looked around in wonder.

"Sakura!" Kakashi's curt voice called her over.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Sakura walked over to where they were standing. He gestured to the couch and she sat down opposite the other man. He smiled pleasantly at her.

"Sakura, this is Yamato. A former pupil of mine that I left with Yamato to train with is here. I want to recruit him to our cause," Kakashi said. Sakura and Yamato briefly shook hands across the glass coffee table and Kakashi excused himself to go find who he was looking for.

Green eyes examined his face. He looked younger than Kakashi, but had the same hardened look in his eyes. Sakura knew from Kakashi explained that the intelligence force was an over all small force and everyone usually came from military backgrounds.

"It's nice to meet you, Haruno-san," he started.

Sakura nodded, "likewise, Yamato-san." Her pink hair fell in wisps around her shoulders. It was cut short in a sort of harsh bob. The light pink colour had been darkened to a sort of dark pink. It didn't help her hide her obnoxious hair colour, but let her blend in easier.

"Sakura, this is –"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I am the number one agent!" two blue eyes and shaggy blond hair stared back at her.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and cuffed the back of Naruto's head, "you aren't supposed to tell her your name. Dobe."

"It is nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san," Sakura stood and bowed. He seemed to be well built and tall. She wondered if he was any good at jutsu.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you want to see my brand new _jutsu_?" his lips curved upwards into a smirk.

Deciding to humor the boy Sakura nodded. His fingers formed into what looked like a variation of the _henge_. Naruto poofed out of existence and was replaced by an innocent girl with huge boobs. Sakura let out a small, 'eep' and jumped backwards.

Startled, she formed one seal, "kai!" Her own chakra crackled under the force and Naruto's henge exploded like glass. Blinking, Naruto stared.

"Wow," he gaped.

Embarrassed by her uncharacteristic outburst Sakura blushed. Kakashi smirked at her and Yamato clapped. Turning to see the black haired man her blush deepened.

"It's not everyday that one has enough chakra to explode Naruto's _genjutsu_," he commented airily.

There was a moment where Kakashi and Sakura locked eyes. Her lips curved into a smirk and Kakashi caught her intentions. He nodded his assent and Sakura turned back to Naruto.

"I have an offer for you, Naruto…"

* * *

**AN**: Tadaa! Brand new sequel.


	2. Over Again

'**til It's Gone  
Chapter 01: Where I Started From**

"He's being a pain in the ass," a feminine pout sat on her lips. The broad hand gesture could have meant _anything_.

"Not really, I'd say you're the ass right now," a derisive snort.

"What the hell, 'kashi!" two green eyes glared at him and he wondered if he should have backed down.

A smirk, "he embarrassed you. Get over it. Let's check his dossier." Sakura cursed him for being right.

Two manicured fingernails pinched his ear and yanked hard, "be good, 'kashi-chan, or I'll have to kick _your_ butt."

"Alright, alright, jeez, PMS-ing?" he muttered to himself. Kakashi found himself kissing the floor right after the crackle of her knuckles.

Two green eyes slowly slipped back to the folder and she checked the contract. If there was anything that Uchiwa had taught Sakura it was the importance of words and paperwork. Hinata-sama had been a stickler for doing things _well_ and _thoroughly_.

Kakashi whined, "Sakuuura-chaaan! Why?" She ignored him and watched the display Naruto was putting on in the arena. Rapid fire _jutsu_ were being thrown everywhere. Blue chakra flared around when suddenly she felt it. It spiked around her and seemed to invade her sense. The sinister feel was cool around her.

Staring unblinkingly at the red chakra that emitted from all around him, she nudged Kakashi. He shrugged and Sakura felt a tremendous power crush in on her and she started gasping. It was thick and the air turned humid. It stopped and Sakura had to remember how to breathe.

She turned to Kakashi and stated, "him, we _n_eed him."

His one visible eye curved upwards and she assumed he was smiling. Kakashi smoothly replied, "of course. I'll finalize the deal now with Yamato."

**I'm not super religious  
but lately I've been praying and hoping and wishing**

Like the typing of keyboards Hinata heard her heels click against the floors of Uchiwa Inc. Fumbling for the light switch in the dark she managed to find it after feeling against the wall for a good five minutes. She wished Ino was still there. The blond woman was _always_ in early and usually had been there for sometime before herself. Now she had to work with these slackers. Seriously, it took _three_ people to do Ino's job.

Four, she corrected herself mentally, not that Sasuke did anything except for brood. Sitting at her desk, Hinata opened up the Wallpaper folder and dragged Itachi's private files into it. Closing it back up she wondered if she should put a password lock on it.

Looking up from her desk, she saw Sasuke pass her. "Good morning Uchiha-san," she said evenly.

He looked at her and nodded before going into Itachi's office. Pursing her lips Hinata called out, "Sasuke-san! You can't go in there! Itachi-sama is not in y-yet."

Two bright red Sharingan eyes stared at her and Hinata felt a smirk tug at her lips. Hinata's nerves worked themselves out and the chakra flowed easily. The forgotten art was in her _blood_, she would never forget how to use it. '_Byakugan_.' Her pale eyes stared easily back in response.

"Please, wait out here, Sasuke-san," Hinata murmured demurely.

The red eyes receded into darkness and he flopped into a cushy leather chair. Hinata simply turned back to her own computer screens and opened up all of her e-mails. Trimmed fingernails hit the keys as she logged into the server.

"Do you know where Ino is?" Sasuke asked gruffly.

Shaking her head Hinata responded, "No, I do not Sasuke-san. Itachi-sama is sending Shiranui-san to search for her in the Palace."

"Palace?" she heard him murmur, "Who knew she was so well connected?"

Hinata shrugged off his comments and continued to peruse the server at her leisure. So many gossip rags to placate, so little time…

Her ears perked up as she heard the distinctive gait of someone who was athletic and agile. It was relaxed and calm so she knew it was Suigetsu. Juugo's footsteps were heavier and Karin walked faster.

"Good morning, Suigetsu-san," Hinata said, lifting her head to greet him.

"Morning, 'nata-chan," he responded sitting in Ino's former desk. She saw that he logged into the server and felt the connection slow down a touch. He was probably buying music again.

Pushing herself backwards she rolled over to see him hunched over his laptop. "Suigetsu-san?"

"Suigetsu, 'nata-chan, the name is _Suigetsu_," he said, grinning at her.

Pausing slightly, Hinata sighed, "Suigetsu, did you finish the report about Whitefire PMC?"

There was a curse and Hinata noticed that he had logged off and was furiously typing away now. Patting herself on the back, she went back to her business. If that was going to keep the loud, obnoxious music at bay, so be it. Hinata was _tired _of them.

Opening the e-mail marked with 'urgent' she stared at her computer screen and then looked at Sasuke for a moment. Sub division? Taka? The gears in her head came to a crunch and she decided that she would ask Itachi later.

The next person through the vicinity was Itachi. Hinata rose and followed behind him closely. "Itachi-sama, Sasuke-san is here to see you a-about something."

"He wants to become a subdivision of the company," black eyes narrow, "wants to rename them _Taka_. As in, 'hawk'."

"Hai, Itachi-sama…" she looked at him. He looked tired.

"Finish your work and go home," Itachi dismissed her and barked, "Sasuke!"

Returning to her desk, Hinata saw that Juugo and Karin had come in. Juugo was waiting by the door to give Itachi the reports and she found it pitiful that two of them had to do it. How _inefficient_, she thought to herself. She bumped into Suigetsu and blushed.

"Gomen…" skirting around him she sat down at her desk. Hinata had work to be done. There was no point in prying into the others' affairs.

Hinata jumped. A little spooked by the sudden shriek she found Karin dragging Suigetsu by his hair. The pale hair reminded her of Ino. Turning away from the spectacle Hinata felt sick. She didn't know these people at all. She missed Ino.

She continued to browse the internet. Mm, apparently there was a hot red head in town from another continent. A silver haired sex god was seen in the airport. The usual gossip and nothing about Uchiwa.

A dark essence swept across the room and the fighting quieted for a moment. Sasuke sat down in the soft leather couches and closed his eyes. Pale eyes focused on her task. Three more papers and two contract reviews with the press.

"I-I…wish they would stop," Hinata sighed quietly. Her eyes were tired already. It was probably only ten o'clock in the morning. She checked facts and considered proposals for another hour.

SLAM!

Karin suddenly smashed her chair which was behind Hinata. Suigetsu returned a scowl with the heiress and he looked equally annoyed. Hinata was too distracted now, picking up her laptop bag she stalked out of the room and into Itachi's room. Why was everything setting her off right now? Was she being the bitch or was Karin? Boldly she went in without permission.

"Itachi-sama!" she stood glaring at him sternly, "I cannot work with them in the office."

Blinking, he looked at her for a long moment. "Excuse me?"

Suddenly, Hinata was blushing and she shrunk back. Her hands clasped and she bowed. "Gomen nasai, Itachi-sama! I was out of place, forgive me."

"It's about time. Maybe I should move them to the other offices in Kuma?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Hinata recited blankly.

"Hai, hai," Itachi sighed, "work from home today. I have no need for you to be physically in the office."

Being dismissed, Hinata bowed and fled. She had no idea why they were getting on her nerves so much. Usually she was tolerant and respectful of them. Running a hand through her hair Hinata walked back across the floor.

Moving quickly she dodged morning workers and the usual lot of people just filing in from morning meetings or from coffee breaks. Her heels clicked against the floor rhythmically. When she had just crossed the floor she heard the heavier foot falls behind her.

"Hinata-san," it was Sasuke, "d'you know where Ino is?"

"Why?"

Sasuke had never been trustworthy to her. He did his job well and fine, but because it benefited _him_ as well. "Ask Shiranui-san, he might know. He _is_ her bodyguard."

"Thank you, Hinata," there was something strange in his voice. Noting it, she made a point to tell Genma or Itachi later.

**I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me**

It was huge, giant, enormous, mammoth, colossal, but magnificent. Genma had never seen castles from the front, usually he was sneaking in through a window or something. A dark haired servant greeted him. A black suit with a crisp white shirt fit snug and seemed more _secret service_ than butler.

"Shiranui-san, Kazahana-dono is in this room here," he bowed and opened the door.

He bowed low to the Empress and waited until she spoke to rise. "Good morning, Shiranui-san. I have a feeling that you would rather speak to Yamanaka-san?"

Trying to remain dignified and composed Genma nodded, "yes, Kazahana-dono, but seeing you is just as pleasing."

A delicate eyebrow rose, "I am flattered, Yamanaka Ino is stunning."

"I wish to see if she is alright, Kazahana-dono," he smiled bitterly, "we have not been in contact and I wish to tell everyone how she is doing, except for Itachi."

"Mm," she smiled lightly.

Genma had a soft look in his eye, "is she here working?"

Koyuki shook her head and replied, "yes and no. I have granted her temporary asylum so that she may hide from Itachi while putting together a team to wreak havoc for him."

"And you condone this, Kazahana-dono?" he looked scandalized.

"Nonsense," she chuckled softly, "go, tell Balthazar to take her to you. I trust your intentions."

Backing out of the room Genma felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He was _still_ her bodyguard, or was employed as so, so checking up on her was the least he could do. Balthazar's unnaturally bright green eyes stared at him for a moment. "Come," he said clearly.

Genma followed him as they were led out into a conservatory. Glass was everywhere and it was air conditioned despite having a rather greenhouse like effect. Spying a flash of yellow among the rich flora his hopes soared. She was alright. What if Ino was still mad? Maybe she was pissed off at _all_ of them still? That was why she had quit right? Balthazar stopped behind him as he approached her.

"Ino?"

"It's good to see you again," she gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement. Maybe she was still mad at him? He suddenly felt like she was a stranger, even though she still had the same mannerisms.

"I'm…sorry I was not able to do my job during your…" his voice hitched and he winced. He was probably digging up unpleasant memories and stuff. Bad Genma, bad!

Ino looked down for a moment before smiling up wickedly, "it is good to see you alright. I imagine you were guarding my house like a good guard dog, eh?"

"Shut up, you know I looked over my contract yesterday. Apparently I'm employed by your _father_, not Uchiwa Inc.," he shrugged. Ino was exciting and it was boring sitting around her house by himself. He hadn't even had _sex_ in over six months because it felt wrong that her presence was still everywhere but she was not.

Ino rolled her eyes, "but you have to go back to Uchiwa to keep Itachi distracted."

"And what about Sasuke?" he rebutted.

"Damn, he's probably too busy with Itachi's demands, at least, that's what I'm counting on," she replied moodily.

"If anyone, he's out to get you for how you humiliated him," Genma responded dryly. He looked around for a moment and discreetly popped a senbon in his mouth.

"Then we'll have to be careful, hm?" Ino replied. "I'll introduce you to my team some other day. It's not fully assembled and Reno isn't back yet."

"Reno?"

Nodding, Ino walked towards the palace, "my last bodyguard. Turns out he's more useful than I thought. I'm keeping him around to help keep my back because _nobody_ outside of my team knows anything about him."

Wincing slightly, Genma realized that 'Reno' was the guy who had been with her throughout her ordeal. He sighed and put on a half smirk for her benefit.

"Ouch," he teased. Genma put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a half hug, tucking her head under the crook of his neck.

Ino sighed.

"I missed this," Genma said, teasing her.

Blue eyes stared up at him for a moment in content. "Yeah, yeah, let's go get you back to Itachi to give him a _report_."

He chuckled and she blew a raspberry at him. It was almost like old times.

**You better learn to be discreet  
If you wanna keep it just our secret**

Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hatake Kakashi were officially a team. Now, at their evening dinner they did the first thing any team usually did – create a name.

"I think we should be called _Sakura_," the pink haired woman stated matter of fact.

Naruto snorted and waved his fork around, "please, that's lame." Kakashi nodded in agreement. He did not really care, but pretending like he did was probably beneficial, especially when Sakura hit like she did. Geez, super strength was annoying; at least she had brains.

"We could call ourselves 'Mongoose'," Sakura grumbled back. She stirred her salad around before taking another bite while eyeing Kakashi's salmon. It just looked so good...

Kakashi chuckled slightly, understanding what she meant. Naruto did not. "What the hell is that?"

"They eat snakes," Kakashi supplied, "it was a joke Naruto."

His blue eyes were still confused, "that was lame, Sakura-chan! We should be TEAM NARUTO!" Naruto stabbed his fork into his steak to emphasize his point.

Both Kakashi and Sakura rolled their eyes. Seeing this Naruto sulked, glaring at them both. "Fine." Biting the steak again he chewed thoughtfully. While he preferred ramen, he would rather _not_ eat rabbit food, er, vegetables.

"We should be Team 1 because we're number 1" Naruto perked up a moment later.

Sakura rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water. Kakashi sighed and both deadpanned, "no."

"You guys are no fun!" Naruto wailed childishly. He waved his arms out beside him and Kakashi made a mental note not to sit next to him in the future. He'd rather _not_ be sliced open by a knife or impaled by a stray fork.

"What's the date, Kakashi?" Sakura asked. She put her cutlery down and leaned her fore arms against the table.

"The seventh day of th – "

Naruto grinned at her, suddenly catching on, and stated loudly, "let's be Team 7!"

Kakashi shrugged as Sakura smiled back, "deal." Both Sakura and Naruto shook hands over the table. The pink-haired woman was going to like working with the blond.

* * *

**AN: **Not much happened. I think from here on out its going to be more Ino/Itachi oriented. Okay, maybe _after_ the second chapter...


	3. The Party

'**til It's Gone  
Chapter 02: The Party  
**

Ino sat in her comfortable little _expensive_ imported sports car. She had the top down and was racing through the streets towards the airport. Using the 'express' lane, she was picking Kimimaro up right off the apron. Then it was time for some lunch at a bistro with him at the nearby luncheon place while they waited for Reno's plane to come in. Keeping her pace steady she radioed the guys in security.

"This is _Koneko_ requesting to come through the gates at speed," Ino said loudly and clearly.

A static sounded before the operators voice came on, "roger that, Koneko, please proceed through gate 2 at speed, over."

"Thanks, over and out."

Sliding into lane 2 Ino wondered if Genma had ever driven this fast. Keeping it to herself, she was looking forward to seeing Reno. The red head brought spice into her life. She was trying to part with the old one, never mind the new.

Once again, she stopped at the end of the apron and did a power slide into the hanger. "Hey! When's Haku's plane coming in?" Ino asked Zabuza who was sitting in the office off to the side.

"Right now," they heard the hum of an airplane engine. Sitting in the chair she played gin rummy to pass the time with Zabuza. The older man was formidable, but she was a quick study. Years of playing and trying to beat Shikamaru at Shogi when they were little had honed her mind enough for card games.

Zabuza wordlessly laid down his cards when suddenly the window picked up and blew all the cards around the room. Ino ducked under the table to avoid paper cuts.

"Zabuza! What the hell?" she yelled. When the engines shut off suddenly she crept out from under the table. It stopped and Ino walked out to see the stairs fold out of the plane. A tall white haired man gracefully stepped out of the plane. His piercing red eyes met Ino's and she nodded to him.

He quietly thanked Haku for the smooth ride. Standing a step behind Ino, Kimimaro watched as Ino gave Haku a hug. Stepping away, Ino gestured that they should leave. Bidding both Zabuza and Haku a farewell, both fair haired agents walked to Ino's little car.

"I was thinking we should get some lunch now and then I'm picking up Reno," Ino said softly.

Kimimaro blinked, "hai, Yamanaka-san."

"No worries, it'll be quick so you can rest where we're staying," she replied, speeding off eagerly.

**Let's get this party started right  
Let's get drunk and freaky right**

Sakura stared at Ino. She looked the same as ever. Her long blond hair was tied up in a high ponytail and crystalline blue eyes were hidden by sunglasses. The blond doesn't notice her because she was too preoccupied by the taller pale man.

Kakashi bristled slightly, "he's a former Sound Media employee. His family business was destroyed by Kiri natives. He's of the old clans too, a bloodline."

Staring at both of them interestedly Sakura wanted Ino on her side. The blonde could help her. She knew of the situation where Itachi had left Ino for practically dead. One did not leave members to 'clean up' things if they did not want them to be 'cleaned up' as well. Also, from being Ino's friend she knew that Ino hated being left behind. It was probably her biggest fear. This was perfect.

"You know she's from a newer clan, one with money and a signature move," Kakashi commented.

"Really?" she asked, interested.

Naruto nodded, "yeah, she's good. She worked for Koyuki-dono for the longest time. Rumour has it that after a particularly dangerous mission she went underground for a while. Afterwards she worked at Uchiwa doing paperwork and stuff."

"She's a force to reckon with. Strong, arrogant, and stubborn, that Yamanaka is," Kakashi agreed.

"I want her on our team," it was a statement. No questions and Naruto realized then that if Sakura had her mind set to something, she could do it. The pink haired woman stood and sat beside Ino. Naruto watched carefully. The blond woman was easy going, but looked high maintenance.

Sakura got off her seat and walked over. Kakashi looked at her half empty plate and took a slice of duck all the while smirking at Naruto.

The blue eyed woman smirks, "you want to ruin Uchiwa too?" Ino thinks that this must be her fucking lucky day.

Sakura nods, "just like they tried to humiliate me. I want to do it to them."

Making a noncommittal noise Ino tilted her head to her companion. "This is Kimimaro, one of my own. I see you are here with Kakashi and Uzumaki?"

"Yes," nodded Sakura in slight shock. A look of suspicion entered her eyes, "you didn't know that they were setting me up?"

Ino shrugged, "not really. Outside of doing paperwork I didn't know anything except for you getting fired." Okay, it was a big lie, but she couldn't be implicated in it.

"So they played you too, as a pawn?" a glint passed through Sakura's green eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I should have known better through," Ino responded lackadaisically, channeling Shikamaru's calmness.

Sakura nodded in understanding, "we should join up. I know you've got your own powerhouse team. Kakashi told me all about your former jobs."

"Yeah, I'll talk it over," Ino said lazily. She put a business card on the table with her phone number. Under the table she traced out letters into Kimimaro's suit jacket. Understanding her immediately he called for the bill.

The waiter came and Ino passed over her credit card. Sakura looked at Ino's business card and saw that it was a slate grey colour with glossy black lettering. It was unique. Saying goodbye, Ino stood and left, Kimimaro trailing at her side.

Once Ino was firmly behind the wheel of her car and speeding back to the airport did she let a smirk settle on her face. "That was interesting; we should talk it over with Reno and the gang when we get back."

"I think she would be a good partner," Kimimaro said, "but we should not get too attached."

"Hai, Kimimaro," Ino replied.

The plane was already waiting for them on the tarmac. Reno had already driven his sleek black car off the plane. Ino stood up and waved to them. Suddenly, dark hair turned her way and Ino watched him interact with her former bodyguard. For a moment Ino thought she saw Itachi or Sasuke.

She stared blankly, "you brought back a stray? What about the rule that only _I_ was allowed to bring back strays?"

Ino hopped out of the car and gave Reno a big hug. Reno gathered her into a hug and ruffled her hair. Taking in a deep breath of her natural flower scent he turned to the dark haired man.

"Ino, this is Uchiha Shisui. He had rough time back on the continent. He wants a new life, so I brought him with me," Reno smirked.

Bowing politely, Ino greeted him warmly before rounding on Reno, "a guy? Why not another girl? You know that the only other female in the whole force is _Kujaku_?"

"Maa…let's go," Reno said opening the door to his car.

"Fine, we have some stuff to discuss back at base anyways. I was thinking of moving out of the palace if we do merge…" Ino pondered teasingly. Hearing his indignant cry of confusion she hopped back into her convertible with Kimimaro.

Winking at the pale man she sighed, "It's too easy." Kimimaro rolled his eyes.

**And all the sirens go  
do-do**

"WHAT?" Kujaku slammed her hands down on the table, "work with that woman? That's suicidal!" Kimimaro winced and Ino rolled her eyes. She probably should have been less vague about it.

Neji stepped in, "you have not heard the whole thing, Kujaku-san."

"She's working with Hatake Kakashi _and_ Uzumaki Naruto," Kimimaro added his two cents. The young man had opted to go to the meeting rather than sleep. He wanted to meet everyone as well, though. So far the big man, Morino Ibiki was the expert and seemed to be just a little bit sadistic. Hyuuga Neji seemed to be intelligent, it was enjoyable.

"Well," Kujaku nodded, "that changes everything."

"I still am unsure of their motives," Reno spoke up, his charge was in a room.

Ibiki sighed, these guys were all too young and green. Ino was had picked these guys for their abilities in the field. Turning his eyes to the Kaguya he hoped that this young man would add some intelligence.

Ino looked around her, "let's discuss this more in depth when the rest of the team reassembles. Has anyone heard anything from Nadare?"

There was silence around the room. Kimimaro observed that Kujaku was kind of mouthy, like Ino, but less mischievous. Also, he thought that Reno had no real talent.

"Good, he wasn't supposed to contact us unless he did not find Hidan," she smiled and gestured to the door. "Go, on, it's late now and I'm sure you all want to get to bed. Kujaku stay behind, please."

The rest shuffled out around her except Ibiki and she sighed, "But _Ino-chaaan_!"

"It'll be quick, Kujaku," Ibiki groused and handed her a folder.

Opening it Kujaku squealed. "It's a mission I want you to handle with another agent of Koyuki-dono's. Meet up with Nii Yugito at the time and place. This mission earns half the money needed to pick up our own building."

Kujaku almost preened, "of course I won't fail. I can't believe all these big corporations use this service considering how pricey we are." Once she left Ibiki turned to Ino.

"We can't stay for much longer. As soon as we get this operation up and going we'll be targeted. Kazahana-dono does not need the extra strain on her personnel," he spoke.

Wearily, Ino looked at him, "hai, I know Ibiki-sensei. Rouga's mission at bringing in Hidan is for us so he can give me the bounty money. Then, we will be out of Kazahana-dono's hair and can start wreaking havoc on Uchiwa."

"Are you going to hurt their business?" Ibiki smiled. Ino thought he probably should not smile too often.

"I can't target them too hard in the business side. I want something to be left when I acquire it," she laughed.

The door slid open and Ino's hands reflexively went for the senbon tucked in her pocket. Reno's shaggy long hair appeared and Ino slid her senbon back into their places. Standing, Ino greeted him.

"Red, I missed you!" she giggled throwing herself around his shoulders. Reno sighed contentedly, before putting Ino down on the ground.

Glaring sternly, he pointed towards his 'friend', "Ino, this is Uchiha Shisui."

The blond looked him over silently. He seemed dangerous, but he had that haunted look. She knew a lot of people in her circles had that look. "Does he know any…?" Ino trailed off quietly.

"No, he does not. I'd like for him to be working with you personally," Reno said bluntly.

Ino nodded and offered her hand to the quiet man, "Yamanaka Ino, pleasure to meet you." She knew he was probably weary, but his startled expression at her politeness was classic.

"Ah…it is good to meet you as well, Yamanaka-san," Shisui bowed politely.

"Good, you'll be learning the ropes with me," she grinned, "Reno has some dues to pay with Ibiki-sensei." Reno groaned and Kimimaro looked on amused.

Ino waved Kimimaro over and left with both men. "Reno is going to have a training session with Ibiki-sensei, he skipped out on one before he left, the fool."

Shisui smirked, "Reno is not the sharpest." Ino agreed and walked back up to the main floors where their rooms were situated. Ino had her own room which was next to Neji's room and across from Ibiki's. Beside Ibiki and diagonal from Ino's was Kimimaro's. On the floor below them Reno, Kujaku and now Shisui were residing.

"This is your room, Shisui. Across from you are Reno's room and Kujaku's. Kujaku is currently out on a mission and my other agent Rouga Nadare is away from home doing a job." Ino smiled at him and let him step into his new quarters. Each had a private bath and bed as well with a small closet area. The main kitchen of the wing was elsewhere.

Shisui nodded, "thank you, Yamanaka-san."

"Yes, but you have to tell me about yourself later," she smirked, "I think you might not be thanking me then. Actually, you'll probably hate me after I put you through testing with Ibiki-sensei." Kimimaro put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hai, oyasumi, Yamanaka-san," he called as they left.

"Maa, call me Ino," she chuckled as her and Kimimaro ventured out into the hall. She found it annoying that these people called her something that she thought of her father as. All Ino was doing was creating a company for herself so she could do something she loved.

Turning to look at Kimimaro she muttered, "he's handsome, eh? Even in those raggedy clothes." He blushed at her comment and looked away.

"Kidding, but seriously, we have no need for him, so stay close and you two can learn the ropes together. Maybe you should educate him on the continent's state right now because where Reno is from the environment is stable right now," Ino continued.

"Hai, Ino-san. I will try tomorrow." Kimimaro followed her and was led to his room.

Ino sighed, "I'm tired. If you need anything tomorrow go to Neji. He'll know what to do."

"What about you, Ino-san?"

"I'll have stuff to do," the blond shrugged, "don't worry. I'll be home for dinner."

**A pretty day makes a pretty picture  
But fall in love and they're coming to get ya**

Ino exited the building and drove off in her car, phone in hand. Pulling out her headset she found that no one was at Uchiwa currently in the main office.

"_Hello, this is the office of Uchiha Itachi, please leave a message_," that was _her_ voice, Ino realized. It had not changed and she felt kind of proud that they would leave it. Stamping down the surge of pride she rolled her eyes. That was dumb, it was only a recording.

Hatred, she thought as she spoke into the mouthpiece. "Itachi, stop sending Genma to track down my whereabouts, he won't find me. I've already moved from Kazahana-dono's residence into our own. Also, what do you know about Shisui? See ya soon," Ino hung up and pondered for a moment.

Taunting her former boss probably was the stupidest thing she could do, but she was confident in her bluff. By the time she was gone, he would stop looking. Hell, half the down payment they owed Ibiki was taking care of. Ibiki-sensei had made sure that all the plans were set in stone, even if one of them was not available.

'_Always be prepared for the worst._'

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for making you guys wait so long! The next chapter will be better and out quicker (I hope...). Thanks for the reviews **deathrosekitty** and **InoxSasukeSOS** and **Katrina123**.


	4. Happy Hunting!

'**til It's Gone**

**Chapter 03: Happy Hunting!**

Karin giggled in a high-pitched voice that set Genma's ears on edge. He could stand her on most days. Okay, sometimes he could not stand her, but he swore she was doing it on purpose. When her bright red hair swung in his face he hissed. Genma looked surprised when she approached him directly and sprayed him with a bottle of something. She giggled at him and he gagged. It smelled _horrible_!

Glaring at her he asked, "what the hell, Karin?"

"It's my new favourite perfume! I loooove it! Don't you?" She sprayed her wrists and rubbed them together. Karin cooed and nuzzled her head into Genma's formerly _pristine_ charcoal suit jacket. Great, now he was going to have to burn the damned thing.

Suigetsu chuckled, happy that for once it was not _him_ she was pestering – even if this was on Sasuke-sama's orders. He frowned, Sasuke's plan was ridiculous, when Itachi found out – which he would – they were all goners. He knew that Itachi wanted Ino to himself, so why bother? It's not like they could hide it and its not like Ino was not going to tell them exactly what Sasuke did to her.

Dark eyes flashed as Genma left the building. He hadn't believed her and she had to go spray _herself_ with that malodorous concoction! Gagging, Karin made her way to the washroom to wash her wrists and put on _real_ perfume.

Genma took his jacket off and flung it into the back of his Mercedes. He had a restaurant to get to and a certain blond to meet for lunch. He had no time to play with Sasuke's fan girl.

**They're coming for me  
And then they're after you**

Ino gave a moan as she felt her head pound. Seriously, this was going to be a huge hindrance to her plans. Scowling at the dark figures she felt something whoosh by her head. Blue pupils dilated in horror beneath semi-closed eyelids.

"You're awake, Ms. Yamanaka," Sasuke tipped up her head so she would look at him. Her wrists and legs were shackled together and suspended against the wall.

"H-hai…" Ino whispered, trying to clear her head. What the hell had they done to her body? Well shit, she thought, moving her fingers languidly, attempting to move her wrists. Summoning up her chakra she felt it tingle at her fingers and inside she cackled.

This must be an older cell because the newer ones were either occupied or undergoing repair. Also, the newer ones had chakra feeders so patients were usually without their beloved energy within hours to a full day.

Projecting herself outside her body Ino found that now she could think _much_ better. Her head was cleared and the drug had no effect on her what-so-ever. Suddenly she felt a draining tug at her side and her spirit self crumpled and flew back her body.

She let out a scream. Okay, they were smarter than they gave her credit for. Then again, Sasuke probably had records to her family arsenal so she was kinda fucked.

A dark chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips, "fool. You think I wouldn't notice you leaving your body?"

There was a variation of the Shintenshin she could use to only have harm come directly to her soul, but it meant holding her breath and Ino wasn't sure how long she could sustain that for. Chakra usage and oxygen consumption often relied on each other.

"I could have taken you as my queen and worshipped you," the red eyes stared to spin dangerously, "but instead you went to HIM!" Sasuke roared and shoved her shoulders against the wall.

"What can I say," Ino grinned, "I only work with the best." Her stupid pride was getting in the way again, but it felt good to hear him – _shintenshin – _"DISPERSE!" Ino whispered and just as his kunai came down and slashed her face she was out of her body for a moment, holding her breath.

Taking a gasp of air she tumbled back into her body and stared wide eyed at Sasuke. "You think Itachi killed _all_ of your clan, fool? " Ino sighed.

"Your tricks won't work on him, bitch! Stop trying to tempt him!" snarled Karin who back handed her. Feeling the blood welling up in her mouth Ino spit it out into Karin's face.

A sneer sat on Ino's face, "where's Genma?"

Suigetsu was getting antsy. If they were all gone for too long the elder Uchiha would come looking and with a vengeance. It wouldn't take him long to figure out that those wounds were done by someone with trained by Orochimaru.

"Maa, we left him for Itachi," Karin smiled flirtatiously at Sasuke.

Ino would have rolled her eyes if she was not in such a delicate position. If she could hold them off for a few more minutes she was sure that they would leave.

Juugo glared at her, "Sasuke-sama, we have to leave. Itachi-sama will be wondering about our prolonged absence."

Amused, Ino filed that information into her brain. Sasuke's subordinates calling Itachi with the honorary '-sama'? Priceless! She decided to get a lit

Taking one more jab, Sasuke ran the kunai through her shoulder and Ino flinched. Not having enough time to react to his swift throw, she howled inwardly. It took her a while to realize that they were gone and she stared at the kunai in her shoulder.

"Ibiki-sensei is going to kill me…" Ino moaned, trying not to look at the kunai sticking out of her shoulder. She contemplated using her feet to take it out, but she was neither that flexible nor that deft with her toes. Swinging her legs she frowned, maybe they were going to just leave her to bleed to death. Not that it mattered because it was clotting around the weapon.

Ino looked at it and sighed. Using her one handed seals she cast herself out of her body and frowned. Solid materials kept her soul from leaving as she could not touch them. Summoning her chakra Ino looked over the wound and tried to heal it as best she could on her spiritual self. Not being able to take out the kunai hindered her chances. Sasuke had only severed flesh and all of the nerves and major arteries and veins looked clean.

"Well damn," a rude voice interrupted her healing. As a spirit Ino was invisible, so it must have looked like her body was healing itself. "You're asleep, aren't you? Sasuke-_sama_ told me I needed to remove the kunai lest you bleed to death, but you're already healing yourself."

Ino sighed and whispered, "kai!" Finding herself back in her body the dull ache renewed as she looked up sleepily.

Blue hair and dark eyes looked down on her. Her own blue eyes stared back in surprise. "How?"

He looked at her and pulled out the kunai viciously. Ino winced and tried not to look at the blood coming out of her shoulder. She also tried to ignore the pain long enough to listen to what he was saying.

"Sasuke knew Genma was meeting with you or would meet up with you. He just sprayed Genma with a tracking potion thing and we followed him," Suigetsu shrugged and cleaned up the blood. He patched it up just well enough. Ino glared.

"Someone will be looking for me," she said defiantly.

Suigetsu chuckled, "stubborn pig."

"Yeah, shut up water boy!"

"Don't call me that, hog."

"You know, I like you, too bad you're with Sasuke-teme."

Suigetsu's head cocked to one side as he studied her. Ino was bruised up, her hair was matted with blood and whatever was on the walls and she wore the remnants of her torn suit. "Me too. Too bad we're on opposite sides. I'd love to work with you."

"Heh, you have _no_ idea…"

'**cause we're so uninspired  
so sick and tired**

Uchiha Shisui sat on the floor of the great Kazahana library and was reading books about the continent. The silver haired Kaguya was sitting beside him, talking in soft tones about the continent.

Nodding, Shisui sighed, "my parents came from here. During their trip back to the main compound they were killed in a freak accident."

"Hai, my parents were too killed, but because of their greed. I was lucky to have known Kujaku-san and Ibiki-taicho," Kimimaro offered, unsure if Shisui's version was correct or doctored. Often, such things were fabricated so that other continents were unsure of the internal affairs of it.

"I was told that Ino-san was supposed to see me this afternoon before dinner," Shisui said, wondering when he would see the mysterious blonde.

"Ino-san said she would be back around then, I'm sure it is nothing…" Kimimaro offered in response.

Ibiki sat drinking tea in the gallery up stairs so he could keep an eye on the Uchiha. Usually they weren't so untrusting, but Reno knew nothing of Ino's past and how this Uchiha should _not_ be here. He snarled, he looked nothing like the one he had known of.

Frowning, Ibiki considered the possibilities. The other Uchiha Shisui had been quite a bit older. Maybe in his late teens, and that was _then_. Names were common among clans and there had been many a 'Fugaku' in the clan. But shouldn't Itachi settled that matter when he killed the clan? Shaking his head Ibiki wanted to understand this mystery.

**Did what I could just to survive  
Couldn't believe this was my life**

Neji sat across from Hidan who was lazily picking out his nails. Dinner was supposed to have been served an hour ago, but Ino had not returned. The Hyuuga was starting to feel restless and was starting to shift, annoyed at the delay.

"Rouga-san, where's Ino?" Neji asked. His tone was deep and intimidating. The other man shook his head in response. Ino had been missing since going on her lunch date with Genma. Rouga Nadare was a native to Yuki no Kuni and one of the special operatives who had been brainwashed during the last emperor's reign.

Standing quickly Neji picked up his cell phone, "Ibiki? Where the hell is Ino?"

"_I'm sure she can take care of herself, she's probably just late_."

"Ino is _never_ late for dinner and if she was she'd probably call first," the dark haired man started pacing. Ibiki thought about it. Ino was a big girl, but usually she checked in with them if there was a change in plans. Damn that Hyuuga for making him worry.

"_Phone her and then get back to me._"

Neji barked to Nadare, "Phone Ino." Obediently he pressed speed dial '8' on his phone and waited. It went straight to voicemail signifying that her phone was off.

Nadare shook his head and Neji called, "Ibiki, her phone's off. Activate the GPS signal." He turned and walked over to the projector and turned it on. Pulling up the coordinates he scowled. Ino's phone was still on her person in the Uchiwa Inc building.

The Hyuuga turned to both Nadare and Hidan, "I have a mission for you."

Grinning Hidan reminded him of a school girl. Rolling his eyes at the Jashinist he addressed Nadare first. "Go get Kimimaro and tell him to come down here right away. Then you'll be let off."

Once Nadare had gone he turned to Hidan. Knowing the grey-haired man there was a lot of work to be done. Kimimaro's ghostly silhouette appeared in the doorway and he gave a polite bow to Hidan. The older man gave a snort, "okay, _please_."

A female figure rushed through the door just as Hidan got up to leave, "what happened to Ino?!" Her pouty lips and dark eyes were wild.

"Calm down, Kujaku, there is nothing you can do. Its better if you just sleep," Neji soothed and he put a hand on her shoulder. The dark haired girl slumped and threw herself into a chair. Kujaku had dark hair with dyed bangs that distinguished her from others. She had an affinity for wind and had extensive knowledge of weapons.

Hidan grinned at her wickedly, "Yeah, calm the fuck down woman. We'll get Ino back _for sure_. Those Uchiha fuckers are being assholes again."

* * *

AN: I know, I'm sooooo late... And I haven't solved the Shisui conundrum. Well, in the next chapter or maybe two it'll unravel.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothin' and I ain't makin' no money.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sweetest Dream**

Ino let her feet dangle and swung around for a bit. Maybe Suigetsu would come back, she sighed, being captive for long hours sucked. Okay, granted they had only had her for about... 3 hours? And then the time she was knocked out could have been... Well shit. She had no idea. Groaning, she wished her father had taught her the basics of the telepathy before he'd, you know, left her to _die_.

Grumbling to herself she stared at the kunai that Suigetsu had left on the floor. There was no way in hell she could use the highest levels of telekinesis in her chakra-less state and without further training. She would probably end up killing herself instead of hitting the chains. Bloody hell... What if she did die here?

Pausing in her swinging she cursed. Okay, when she got back to base she was going to be honest with Shisui and maybe one day she'd be honest with Sasuke and Itachi. She had a feeling the latter of the two knew, but whatever. It just proved she was _faster_ than Itachi, but you don't brag about killing clan members, especially to vengeance ridden, angsty snots (Sasuke). Especially not when you're working for another government.

_Damn_. She missed Reno.

**Every night I rest in my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes**

Reno scowled. He's gone for a couple days and these shits can't take care of his charge. He needed to get her back so she could explain why there was tension _everywhere_. He was scared to ask anyone else lest it blow up. He did not quite understand what was the entire plan, what with Ibiki using Konoha-ninja jargon, but he did understand what, "sit in the car and be quiet" meant.

He watched the monitors and saw something that made him do a double take. There was a pink-haired woman with a blond and a grey-haired man. He got on the radio and sent a message describing the characteristics to Ibiki and Neji.

They groaned, "Pull back, pull back! Ino doesn't want us fighting them or being involved with them. They've been hounding her for months. _Hold positions_. We'll wait 'til they leave to resume."

In monitor 1, Kujaku sat quietly at the coffee shop in the lobby level of Uchiwa Inc. In monitor 2, Kimimaro and Neji were still sitting on the bench reading the newspaper. And finally in monitor 3 there was Nadare patiently waiting in a car.

Ino would have to wait. Revealing all the members of their little team could cost them dearly. Ino understood that and she was looking to take down the largest company in history with one fell swoop. Reno fidgeted as he remembered Ino's plan.

"_We're going to take their proxies and fucking kick ass with them. Uchiwa Inc was founded by Itachi, but his family and several large investors put money into it. As soon as we gain their proxies, he's done."_

He shook his head, he was supposed to be protecting her.

Ibiki spoke up from behind him, "right now you're protecting her interests. Don't worry about it."

**It can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me**

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. Hinata had taken yesterday off to work at home and only his insipid brother remained with his ridiculously _unnecessary_ team. Speaking of them, they had been gone for a while now. He would have to go look for them. Now, one of the HR people came up looking frazzled.

"Uchiha-sama, Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi are requesting an audience," she bowed low and trembled.

This was definitely not his day. Hinata still was not in the office even though she was _always_ in before him. Maybe working with Sasuke and his team was getting to her. He would have to speak to her about changing the arrangements.

"Let them in," he said.

Three people came through the large double doors and one of his many secretaries brought in an extra chair for the third person. Another one brought in a selection of teas and biscuits for them.

Haruno Sakura was the one he had Ino slight in this ordeal. It was her idea from the beginning, but clearly those two were out there to get him. The enemy of thy enemy is thy friend. He had forgotten about that.

"Itachi," she grinned, "I hope you don't mind, but I've decided to warn you." Sakura helped herself to a biscuit and offered the tray to Naruto who gladly bit into the sweets. Kakashi chose not to eat as he still wore his mask.

To his credit, Itachi looked unimpressed, "really now?"

"Yes, I'm going to destroy your brother. I don't care about you so much as I'm sure Ino will take care of you. I'm warning you now to not get caught in what I'm going to do to him," Sakura glared at the stoic man.

"I won't interfere, Haruno," he said emotionlessly, "my brother's affairs are not my own."

"Good," Sakura grinned, "now, this is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sure you've heard of him." Again, Itachi did not look surprised but he was mildly shocked that the brat had grown. He thought someone was supposed to be checking up on these things. What the fuck were Sasuke's team doing that had them so occupied? Fuck. Ino did it better.

**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you**

Ino sighed. She probably could escape, but she did not know where she was and she had not been working at Uchiwa long enough to discover all the backrooms. Damn it. Perking up, she winced as there was a yell. She recognized that voice and her eyes widened.

"I knew it! I'm telling Itachi-sama" stated the voice that Ino loved so dearly.

"Spoken like a true bitch," growled the other voice. Ino knew that was Karin, no doubt.

Suddenly it went quiet and Hinata hurried through the doorway. She took one look at Ino and gasped. "Ino! W-what did they do to you?" Quickly, the Hyuuga heiress unlocked the chains and pulled Ino free.

"Let's go upstairs, I have to tell Itachi-sama about this," the purple haired woman stated. Ino wondered how she was going to get out of this one. She couldn't beat the Hyuuga, that was rude, and she was not exactly in any state to see Itachi right now.

Hinata tugged her into a service elevator and Ino decided that maybe it was best to go meet her maker. Looking down at herself she sighed, "do you have a change of clothes, by any chance?"

"Yes, your clothes are still in your locker in the shower room," the woman stared at her shyly and Ino grinned. Hinata led her into the shower room and she got into one of the stalls and removed her clothing and threw it into the trash can. Careful not to reopen her wound, Suigetsu sucked at healing, Ino let the dirt wash away and the tensions roll off.

She came out and changed into an old outfit, an Armani skirt-suit with a white and blue-striped Oxford shirt. Grumbling to herself, Ino dried her hair so it was only slightly damp.

Hinata led her over to the elevator and Ino wondered what exactly she had done in order for this to happen to her. Both women got out of the elevator and went to Hinata's desk first. The white-eyed woman glared at Ino and pointed to her chair. "I'm going to check in on Itachi. You sit right here."

Ino wondered when she had gotten so pushy. Dropping the matter, she waited patiently and wondered if she could escape out the window before Hinata got back. Nah, that was too risky; too many people to see her fall out of the 50th story window.

Coming back into the room Hinata hissed at her, "get down." Ino slipped under the desk and behind the metal filing cabinet. She heard three distinct voices and footfalls walk passed the station.

She knew those three voices. They were Sakura, Kakashi, and that blond they were with. Ino sighed and kept herself out of sight. Hinata strolled back into view and dragged her into Itachi's office. _Aw hell_...

"Itachi-sama, I found Ino-chan in the basement, locked up," Hinata bowed and looked up at Itachi, "I believe Sasuke is at fault."

Itachi stared at the blond vision before him. Smirking, he nodded to Hinata, "go find Sasuke, I want to see him and his band of fools."

Ino's eyes widened as she realized that meant being _alone_ with Itachi. Eyes darting she tried not to show her nervousness to anyone. It was plain to her that she might not be getting out alive. Hell, she did not even want to see the show between Itachi and Sasuke – no matter how entertaining.

"Hai, Itachi-sama," Hinata left and Ino stood rigidly by the door.

Itachi's eyes bled red and she kept her eyes trained on his nose. She wasn't falling for that one. _Nuh uh._

"Ino, come here," he said in a patient voice. Itachi scared the shit out of her, but this wasn't exactly a time to be timid. Forcing herself to walk over to him she wondered if she could just melt onto the floor, like Suigetsu, and swim away.

"What did Sasuke do to you?" Itachi looked her over; she looked mostly alright, although tired.

"He attempted to slash my face with a kunai and he stabbed my shoulder," she pointed to her shoulder, "with it. Suigetsu removed it an hour later and he's not very good with medical jutsu. I have yet to look at it myself." Ino felt like it was déjà vu. She was still giving mission reports, the familiarity sickened her. She needed to get the hell out of there.

"I see," he murmured and there was silence. Itachi stood and walked around from behind his desk. Ino stood her ground and avoided his gaze.

"Now, Ino, look at me," his voice hardened and she shifted uncomfortably before turning to look at him straight on in the eye. The sharingan had left his eyes and she felt a wave of relief surge through her.

"You've been a bad girl, _koi_," Itachi purred, "you thought you could leave Uchiwa? You're mine, little girl. I taught you everything you know about the way our world works. You're no longer just a ninja to be used because of me. You now understand the business we work in. I think you should be thanking me, not running around behind my back."

If there was ever a time Ino needed an answer, it would be now.

* * *

**AN: **I know, I know, long wait. I promise you I'll be done this story before the year. I hope.. Enjoy !


End file.
